


togami's dad

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, vent fic, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: shitty vent fic i wrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	togami's dad

Togami tapped on his desk. He was bored. With the quarantine happening, he didn’t have much to do other than sit around. He sat down on his bed, and just fiddled around with whatever he could get his hands on. He had recently begun to… change. As a person, that is. He had started to become slightly more outgoing.. Everything seemed to-  
.  
.  
.  
His father was awake. He heard the creaking of the floorboards, and the distant yelling. He quickly stumbled to look like he had just woken up, removing his glasses, turning off his phone and placing it on his desk and plugging it in, and collapsing on his bed and quickly placing a blanket over himself. He shut his eyes just as he heard his father approach his room. The door slowly opened. Togami’s heart thumped in his chest, and his head hurt. He waited for his father to tell him to get up, and-  
“I know you’re not asleep, Byakuya.”  
He froze and tried to continue to pretend to be asleep.  
“Byakuya.”  
He nervously rose up.  
“...Sorry, I-” The yelling began. He wasn’t able to even defend himself, after all, how could he?  
It’s his fault his father got mad. Of course it is.  
It always is.


End file.
